british_paradise_islandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Municipalities in the British Paradise Islands
from The Essential Paradise Doc. 1.21 Administrative divisions The communities of the Paradise Islands are defined by their government structure, real-estate tax base, school system, and facility for providing public services such as sanitation, police and firefighting departments. Whilst representation in Territorial Parliament is based solely on population, larger municipalities having more elected representatives nevertheless tend to enjoy greater favour in lawmaking sessions. The City An independent administrative division consisting of real estate with owners represented by a city council, protected by a constabulary and taxed by a city clerk, having its own elementary school, judicial and law-enforcement systems and other amenities. The typical territorial city comprises between 2000 and 5000 persons. Hurricane Hole, Prince Albert, and Governor’s Harbour are cities in the territory. The city schools and other amenities may be depended-upon by nearby hamlets or boroughs (in townships); Hurricane Hole and Governor’s Harbour are considered the seats of their respective islands. The Township An independent administrative division consisting of real estate with owners represented by a township council, protected by a constabulary and taxed by a township clerk, having its own elementary-school, judicial and law-enforcement systems, and comprising all boroughs and hamlets contained within its bounds. The typical territorial township comprises between 1000 and 2500 persons. Devon and Somerset are eponymous townships on Eden Island. Derby may be more typical in that it encompasses two equally-influential boroughs. Others such as Trent and Casino will include one borough and various rural enclaves spread over a wide geographical area. Somerset is still locally called a borough, from when what is now known as 'Old' or 'Lower' Somerset was a borough of adjacent Pirates' Cove; but since 1981 (with the development of what is now known as 'Upper Somerset') it effect operates as and is classed as an independent township. The Borough An administrative division consisting of real estate including a commercial district, with owners represented by a mayor and borough council, protected by a constabulary and taxed by a borough clerk, having its own elementary-school system and constabulary; but it does not rise in population to the level of a township on its own and is considered as being within and dependent on a township for some amenities. The typical territorial borough comprises fewer than 1000 persons. Cook Landing, Coventry, St Alice, Inverness, Surfside, and Teaside are all boroughs on Eden Island. The Hamlet An administrative division consisting of real estate, principally agricultural and owners represented by a mayor, protected by a sheriff and taxed by a board of elders, considered as being within and dependent on a township for schools and other amenities. The typical territorial hamlet comprises fewer than 60 persons. Dublin, The Hump, Vienna, and Hidden Valley are all hamlets on Eden Island. The Estate A private real-estate division, either owned or subject to mortgage, with a single private entity as titleholder or mortgagee, subject to local municipal as well as island and territorial property taxes and to local law. * * * = from The Essential Paradise. 1.21. Administration divisions. b.2001.0816. Jonnie Comet Productions Ltd. All rights reserved. =